Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Movie Novel
The Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Movie Novel is a movie tie-in book featuring the story of the Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween from a complete third-person perspective. The film novelization was released on August 28th, 2018, with a sneak peak released on Amazon on July 27th. Synopsis Sarah is tired of worrying about what her younger brother Sonny has gotten into. He's always doing dangerous science experiments, and it's up to her to keep him out of trouble. When Sonny and his friend Sam find a ventriloquist dummy labeled, "Slappy" in an abandoned house, they decide to take him home. What they don't realize is that they've brought him to life... and he's evil. Whoops. Slappy starts using his dark magic powers to make Halloween decorations come to life all across town - and they are not friendly! Even worse, he kidnaps Sarah and Sonny's mom! Only Sarah, Sonny, and Sam can stop Slappy before it's too late. But will he end up stopping them first? Differences between the book and the movie There were many differences between the book and the Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween: *The pharmacy Walter works at is a Walgreens, rather than a Fred's Pharmacy. *In the book, Sonny worries that he could get expelled for the science lab disaster and quickly leaves the school before any teacher could catch him and Sam. In the film, Sonny claims that he is "so busted" and Sam points out that he may repeat a grade. *The unpublished Goosebumps book is titled "Slappy Halloween", rather than "Haunted Halloween". *The Haunted Mask is mentioned amongst the familiar Goosebumps-themed masks Slappy encounters at the pharmacy. *There is a scene excluded from the final cut in which Sarah encounters Tyler, clad in a cast on his arm following his encounter with Slappy, while waiting for Sonny and Sam. During the conversation, Sarah reveals she knows Tyler cheated on her and disowns him; pieces of this scene remain in a few trailers. *During the scene with the Gummy Bears, a Gummy Bears hurts Sonny's hands with a needle enough for him to drop the manuscript, causing it to open. This scene was tweaked so that the book would open when a Gummy Bear makes Sonny trip over while another is covering his head to avoid the presence of blood. *The Balloon Spider's balloons can release smaller spiders when popped. *During the ending recap, it is mentioned that Tommy- having developed a change of heart after being abducted by a Ghostly Witch- eventually joined Sonny and Sam's Junk Bros. business. Trivia *Judging by the fact that the unpublished Goosebumps book is titled "Slappy Halloween", it is strongly implied that this book is based off an earlier draft from when the second film went under the working name Goosebumps: Slappy Halloween. *There are several notable deleted scenes that are absent in this book yet would surface in the Blu-ray/DVD release: **While looking for the manuscript at Tommy's bedroom, Sonny and Sam discover that Tommy is a talented figure skater due to the collection of trophies and pictures in his room. **When Sonny, Sarah, and Sam exit Mr. Chu's house in their disguises, Mr. Chu abruptly joins them without his mummy mask, causing the mob of monsters surrounding the house to gang up on him while the kids safely escape. **When the kids run into the pumpkin-headed tree monster, Sarah points out to Sonny that the monster thinks he is another of its kind. This leads to Sonny briefly engages in a conversation with the pumpkin head before it walks away. Category:Books Released in 2018 Category:Slappy Category:Halloween Category:Goosebumps film books